Federal Charter of 1966
The Federal Helvetian Charter is the acting constitution of the New Helvetia Confederation, creating the basis of the nation, its government, military structure. Signed by both the San Joaquin Valley Republic and the Sacramento Valley Provisional after the Helvetian Valley Revolution. Inside the Charter requires that cantons be able to give their citizens the option to send representatives to National Helvetian Council or be able to directly vote on issues at hand if a quorum of 85% of the population is willing to participate in such activities. The Canton of Sutter, which is the city of Providence (formerly Sacramento) is one of these examples of cantons that participate in direct voting. The Federal Charter also provided that all names and cities inside the be renamed in a fashion that would unite the Helvetian people. Dictated that English, be the only language spoken in all cantons, that the military be unique in that it be independent from the control of politics. Actual Document NEW HELVETIAN FEDERAL CHARTER Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno! ''Preamble ''For the protection of freedom, the protection of soul and heart and the freedom of choice, the Helvetian people of the Central Valley, do declare that the freedom of man is a God given right and that this document does install this into stone of the Serra. From His divine Providence, He mandated that mankind be able to choose his own destiny, that the fertile soil of this Valley be toiled by mans own sweat from his brow, that good men of hard work should be able to prosper. In this, we also believe in the virtues of Altruism, that self sacrifice for our brethren also be respected, that good men of God respect Christs wishes that we are responsible for our earthly family. Justice for man is essential in nature and that all enslaved must be freed. We, the people of the New Helvetia Confederation do declare sovereignty from the California Soviet, and the United Soviet Socialist Republics. '' Bill of Rights #''Mankind is given Providence's freedom, freedom of press, freedom of speech, freedom of and freedom from religion, freedom to assemble, and the freedom of choice. '' #''Unreasonable searches and seizures are unconstitutional in all nature, without proper cause and warrants. '' #''All men are guaranteed a court by their peers, freedom from unfair punishment and unreasonable bail. All accused offenders must be read their inherent Godly given rights before placed into civil custody. '' #''Rights not delegated to the Confederate government are reserved for the cantons and respectively, the people. '' Separation of powers '' ''Legislative powers '' Inside the Confederation, every canton will process their own will and power to delegate a democratic form of government, be it elected or direct. Government on a cantonal level are required too have a process which represents the common man. On a national level, cantons must send the deisgnated (1 assemblymember per 221,220 citizens ) to the Helvetian Assembly (currently 120 members). The Assembly Speaker of New Helvetia will be nominated by the dominating coalition or political party. All members of the assembly will be given the option to vote on the nominee, without party interference. Powers delegated to the Assembly Speaker, give the authority to remove members, silence the chamber and reject bills on the floor. In the case of a tie among the assembly, the National Helvetian Council will have last resort vote. The Assembly has the power to establish federal standards for the military, government facilities and promote the general welfare of the Confederation, such as collecting taxes and building infrastructure. ''Judicial powers The Supreme Judiciary of Helvetia is the most powerful judicial body within the Confederation. It has the ability to question both cantonal and federal laws when brought to the attention of a lower Helvetian Cantonal Judiciary, which each canton process. Council powers Military powers '' Category:Helvetia